Demonic Elements
by JKL-Kiitten
Summary: Ok I made this story for 2 reasons 1 Because i was bored and 2 because it came to me when i was thinkin about chapp2 for Highschool Highway Okie i hope you enjoy! R&R on hold


Me: Okie! This is Demonic Elements, This story is about- Wait a second why am I telling you,

Dan: If you can read then congats, read the story-

Tina: Sorry for Dan's Impoliteness,

Me: He just cranky coz' me and Tina Splashed him with ICE cold water.

Dan: Yah Yah Yah, I will get you back at one point just you wait...

Tina: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Normal Talking

**Bold Online chatrooms**

_Italics Thoughts or flashbacks_

Underline Song Lyrics

Four girls stood in the shop inside the Mall which was inside Yukigakure, '_Hina-chan, Ten-chan, Tema-chan, what else do we need for our trip to Konoha?_' A Pink haired girl thought to her friends, who just shrugged, '_I bought us a house there and booked us some places for Konoha ninja high._' A lavender haired girl thought, after a moment of silence the blond haired girl started to speak aloud "Yeah but, Why do we need to go to a ninja school when we know pretty much everything about Nin/Tai/Genjustu and our own Doujustu corresponding to our elements and our _DEMON_" She said the Demon part in their head so people wouldn't get suspicious. The four girls walked out the shop and was about to walk into one more when the earth started to rumble slightly, "Tenten Stop this isn't funny!" The pinkette yelled to her Bunette friend, who yelled back, "Sorry to dissapoint you but it ain't me!" as the erthquake grew more and more violent with each passing minute. "Oh My Gosh, there's a bad BLIZZARD heading over here!" The lavender eyed girl yelled in. Ok this was a bad situation for the girls and because all the shop keepers hid in thier shops and locked their doors, windows, etc.

" Right I got a plan!" Everyone looked at Tenten "Hinata's Element is water which is close to Ice and snow and Temari's is Wind, Snow and Wind equal a Blizzard, I'm Keeper on the Earth Element so i could tame the earthquake. Sakura's Element's Fire so she could melt the Ice into water which will soak the ground and help tame the Earthquake" Tenten Spoke, then Sakura added, "We need and order so Temari and hinata need to go first to stop that blizzard, then ill run around town and heat the snow then that'll calm this earth and help Ten Ten constentrate." Everyone nodded at the plan. _'Elemental Team Formation_' (I know it's cheesy i got it of Xiaolin Showdown and changed it slightly) Sakura's Eyes changed from Emerald so a Crimson red with an orange outline, Hinata's Eyes changed from Lavender to a Sea blue with and Sea foam green outline, Tenten's eyes changed from brown to a Forest green with a dark brown outline and Temari's eyes changed from Blue to a dark Grey with a pale grey Outline. " Team 1 move out!" Sakura Yelled Hinata and Temari Charged straight on to the blizzard!" Solo 1 Go!"Tenten Yelled. Sakura ran round Yukigakure with intence speed melting the Ice. "SOLO 2 GO!" Temari and Hinata Yelled over the blizzard and Tenten Dug her hands into the earth and used some Chakra for the sake of Yukigakure.

...Elsewhere...

"Oi teme I heard 4 New girls are coming here on monday!" A blond boy yelled into a raven duck-butt haired guy, a pineapple haired guy muttered a, " Troublsome, shut up Narutard." After a few moment of (UNBELEIVABLE) silence a long coffie haired guy spoke up, "So Uchiha whens our next gig." He stated emotionlesly. He was just about to answer when voice interveined. "Sasuke-kun!!" a blond bimbo screeched as she jumped upon his lap and drew circles on his chest " Sasu-" The sentance was cut off when Sasuke replied with a "NO" before she even asked. "I-" Once again she was cut off with a "I don't care"The girl was gonna ask another question when Naruto stood up "Listen up Ino! Sasuke is fed up of you crowding his personal space!" The Ino shed afew tears and her two, just as slutty, friends Ami, Karin and Bae(Pronounced as: BAY!)

...Yukigakure...

The Earthquake had finally calmed and the blizzard had calmed into a slight and soft snowflakes falling to the earth. People opened their shops and cheered for the four friends "Arigaotou!" The whole of Yukigakure yelled. 2 young children around the age of 5 They were probably Twins They both had Dark blue hair and Aqua eyes, they both looked sad. The twins both held out two bags "I'm Minami, Kataka and thank you for saving our Village." Minami thanked as she walked to Hinata and Sakura and hugged the and a few silent tears leaked from her eyes. Sakura nodded to Hinata who returned the Guesture, "I'm Nagami, Kataka and thank you for saving our village!" Nagami cheered and hugged Tenten and Temari and she cried.

'_I've got an Idea let's take Minami and Nagami with us to Konoha!_' Hinata suggested and all three nodded "Arigatou, Minami-chan Nagami-chan. Me and my friends wish to show you something" Hinata sounded, the duo looked at the saviors of Yukigakure, and Minami grabbed Hinata and Sakura's hand and they walked ahead of Tenten, Temari and Nagami, who has possesion of Tenten's and Temari's Hand, and the Trio set of after Sakura, Hinata and Minami. "Alright girls this should be far enough." Sakura called to Tenten and Temari. The twins seated themselves on a near by rock. "Ok girls We want to ask you 3 questions. Okay."Hinata told them and they nodded. Tenten walked forward, "Question number one. Is your family still alive." She asked the twins as they looked at each other and then Nagami replied, "No they-y d-died-d" Minami hugged her sister. Tenten walked backwards as Temari walked forwards into her place. "Question number two. What is your dream?" Temari questioned once again the twins looked at each other ans Minami spoke up, "Our dream is to become Ninja and to dance for the people who are not so fortunate." Temari Smiled as stepped back as Sakura took he place up front and she crouched infront of Minami and Nagami. "How would you like it if we took you two to Konoha, train you to be ninja and let you Dance in our band?" Sakura asked the duo who just Launched themselves and Sakura and and thanked them over and over.

"Do we need to pack anything? For Konoha I mean?" Nagami asked. Sakura rose with a smile plastered upon her face. "Nah, when we get there we'll go to the mall and buy clothes and so forth." Temari answered. Tenten flipped out her phone and called someone and in the matter of minutes a helicopter came to pick them up. The Helicopter was a Metallic blue with silver propellers, and it had dropped them to Konoha with a time limit of 1hr 23mns. Hinata clicked her fingers."I forgot to mention that the house was decorated for us." Hinata uttered loudly to her friends. Sakura nodded, then the six walked to the mall Laughing and talking all the way. Untill the six heard the sound of metal clashing together feircley "Let's check it out" Tenten Whispered. They all nodded ans they sprinted toward the scene and saw...

* * *

Me: Cliffhangers are EVIL! Does that mean I'm EVIL?

Tina: Hide! Dans Comin'!

-Hides behinde sofas-

Dan: Hellllllooooooooo?!

-SQUIRTS!-

Me & Tina: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Dan: Reveiw or say byebye to this Auther.

Me: Authress thank you very much!

Tina: PEACE OUT!


End file.
